World of Opportunity
by showtunediva
Summary: 1st Hairspray fic... be genetle with your critiques. Still a work in progress. Rated K for mild language Pairings Tracy/Amber Velma/Amber Other characters: Seaweed, Link Discontinued due to plot development issues and loss of interest.
1. Drama

**World of Opportunity**

A Hairspray Fanfiction

**Pairings in this fic** : Tracy/Link, Penny/Seaweed, Amber/Velma

**Notes:** I do not own any characters from Hairspray. This is my first Hairspray fic so be gentle with your comments.. I believe in the musical that all the kids are in the same grade at school ,for the purpose of this fic Amber is a year older then everyone else and is preparing to go to college.

Within a week of being named Ms Teenage Hairspray Tracy Turnblad gained instant popularity at school. She was not very used to being in the spotlight like Amber used to be just a year before when she'd won Ms Teenage Hairspray. Amber on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the Corny Collins Show after her mother had unfairly rigged the voting of the Ms Teenage Hairspray pageant so she'd win. She felt Tracy had deserved the win more than her for her hard work to integrate the show. She was taking her junior year to focus on starting the college search process. She wanted so badly to get out of Baltimore and start over fresh.

"Tracy, how does being the school celebrity feel?" Penny asked

Tracy grinned at her best friend.

"It feels great. It's amazing how I was practically a nobody last year and now pretty much everyone in the school wants to hang out with me. I won't let the fame get too much to my head though.."

Little did they know that Velma Vontussle had something else in mind for Tracy.

That day at rehearsal during a break Penny came up to Tracy with a worried look on her face.

"I heard people talking that Mrs. Von Tussle wants you off the show and wants Amber back on so she can dance with Link."

"That's not gonna happen Penny. They love me on the show. Why would they want to get rod of me especially since I was the one who integrated the program."

"I guess Mea. Von Tussle is against the whole integration thing."

"Well she needs to get over it and accept that I have replaced Amber on the show."

Seaweed snuck up behind Penny and kissed her on the cheek. "What's the debate?" he asked

"Apparently there's a rumor circulating that Mrs. Von Tussle wants Amber back on the show to replace me."

"Seriously?"

Penny and Tracy both nodded.

"She can't do that. Does she not appreciate that you integrated this shoiw?"

Tracy shrugged "Apparently not if she wants her daughter back on the show so she can dance with Link."

At the mention of his name Link came over to his friends

"What's going on?" he asked

"Apparently Mrs. Von Tussle wants Amber back on the show so she can dance with you again."

Link grew red in the face "Does Amber know yet?"

Doubtful but I can fill her in tomorrow at school." Tracy said

"Mrs. Vontussle has no right to do this at all ." Seaweed said

"She sure doesn't. I think she has a hard time accepting the show is integrated." Penny said.

"That's not the only thing she has trouble accepting." Link said kissing Tracy on the cheek.

The next morning during study hall Tracy pulled Amber aside to fill her in the drama that was unfolding at the studio.

Tracy could tell that Amber looked a little agitated from being pulled away from studying for her biology test that was coming up in two days.

"Amber, do you have any interest in coming back on the Corny Collins show?"

"No. I really need to focus on being more serious about applying to colleges. I've been taking some dance classes at a local dance academy. So I can get into a conservatory."

Amber noticed right away that Tracy looked very uncomfortable

"Is my mother up to no good again?"

"You could say that."

Amber rolled her eyes.

"What's going on now?"

Tracy sighed with relief. She felt Amber would probably be very upset with her mother.

"There's a rumor going around that your mom wants to get your back on the show so you can dance with Link again."

Amber's cheeks flared.

"What the fuck?"

Tracy grinned at the girl who had once been her nemesis "My thoughts exactly."

"Thanks Tracy .I really appreciate you telling me this. I will have a talk with my mother when I get home from school this afternoon."

"Happy to help."

Amber arrived home from school that day to find her mother watching One Life To Life on TV.

"Mother we need to talk.."

Can it wait till commercials dear it's really starting to get good."

Amber picked up the remote and pressed the mute button

"Mother Tracy told me you're trying to get me back on the show so I can dance with Link again."

"What does she know?"

"She said there's a rumor going around the studio."

"I was going to tell you about that."

"When Mother?

"Tonight."

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"I thought you would be delighted to be back on the show Amber."

"I have no interest in returning to the Corny Collins Show ** EVER."**

"But why?"

"Quite honestly the way you rigged the votes at the Ms Teenage Hairspray pageant so I would win instead of Tracy ruined it for me. I actually admire Tracy for the way she integrated the show."

"Are you saying it ruined your reputation at school?"

"Pretty much,.Hardly anyone wants anything to do with me."

"Well don't you want to dance with Link again?"

"Mother, you are totally blind. Tracy and Link are a couple now. At most Link and I will be friends. We'll never date again."

"There's always hope."

"What do you have against Tracy anyway? She's a sweet girl."

"Oh, so you're sticking up for **her ** now?"

"Yes, I am and I'm sorry you have such an issue with her. You need to get over yourself and accept that things are different on the Corny Collins show now."

"This conversation is over as far as I'm concerned." Velma unmated the TV.

Fine with me!" Amber said and she stormed up to her room to start her homework slamming the door once she got there. Tears of rage were freely down her cheecks.

She couldn't wait to get out of Baltimore. She wished with a deep passion that she could graduate early and just be done with this town for good.

The next day at lunch Penny came up to Amber in the hallway.

"Hey Amber do you want to come out for milkshakes with us after school today?"

Amber grinned at her neighbor "Sure thing. Don't Seaweed Link and Tracy have rehearsal though?"

Not until 6."

"Where should I meet you guys?"

"By the flagpole."

"Sounds good.

Amber grinned. Sure she might feel like a third wheel but at least Penny, Seaweed, Link and Teacy were making an effort to include her in their plans. Maybe a new friendship was forming.


	2. The Discussion

**The Discussion**

**World of Opportunity Chapter 2**

**Notes:** Originally this was intended to be a oneshot but I love these pairings so much I decided to add more to it. I haven't really decided how long this is going to be yet. I own no rights to Hairspray characters.

The five friends walked into Benson's Ice Cream Shop and snagged a corner booth.

"So how did things go with your mom last night?" Tracy asked Amber

Amber rolled her eyes

" She would not listen to reason. She doesn't understand that the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant ruined my reputation at school and that I have no friends because of it."

"Ahem. You still have us." Penny corrected

Amber smiled "Thanks Penny."

"No Problem."

"What is your mom's problem anyway?" Seaweed asked

"Control issues. She still sees me and Link as the power couple She just wants me back on the show for ratings.:"

"The ratings haven't been slipping though, more people are watching since the show became integrated." Link said.

"She also can't seem to accept how much positive change Tracy has brought to the show." Penny pointed out.

Tracy smiled at Amber "We both find that equally annoying don't we?"

Amber nodded.

"How's the college application process going?"" Seaweed asked.

Amber was grateful for the change in subject.

"Great. I'm applying to NYU, Boston Coservatory and Emerson. My auditions start after Christmas."

"Which school is your top?" Tracy asked

"It's still early in the process but NYU is my top. Basically I just want to get out of Baltimore and start over fresh."

"Do you want to come to the studio with us to try to talk to the producer?" Link asked

Amber nodded "I think that would be wise."

When they arrived at the tv studio Penny,Tracy Link and Seaweed headed toward the rehearsal studio and Amber headed down the hall to the producer's office.

"Good luck." Penny said.

'I'm gonna need it.' Amber thought to herself

Amber knocked tentatively on the Producer's door.

"Come in."

Amber peeked her head into the door. "Hi Mr. Matthews. Are you busy?"

"Not at all Amber. Come on in."

"Mr. Matthews I heard through the grapevine that my mother is trying to get me back on the show. Is this true?"

Rick Matthews grimaced "Yes, I'm afraid so Amber."

Amber noticed that the producer of the **Corny Collins Show** looked a bit uneasy.

"What's the problem sir?"

"Well Amber I'm afraid that your mom is being a little too pushy with wanting you back on the show. We're happy with the way things are."

"She seems to have some warped opinion that me and Link back together will boost the ratings." Amber said

Mr. Matthews nodded. "This is very true. Your mother can't seem to get used to the fact that you're not on the show anymore."

"Link said that the ratings have only gotten better sine the show got integrated, Is this true?"

Mr. Matthews smiled "Yes. The show has been doing very well since it's been integrated. It was hard to get used to the fact that you weren't in the cast anymore at first but people have moved on."

Amber was glad this conversation was going so well She only wished the conversation with her mother the previous night had gone as smoothly.

"Mr. Matthews as much as I do miss everyone I am declining your offer to rejoin the show. Right now I am focusing on applying to colleges and I want to direct my focus on that."

"I respect your decision Amber. Now if we could only persuade your mother to let things go then I would be a lot less stressed out."

"Do you mind if I go into the studio to say hi to everyone?"

"Not at all."

"I'm glad we had this talk Amber." Mr. Matthews extended his hand and Amber shook it,

" I am too sir."

:"Good luck with your auditions."

"Thank you."

Amber left the office as if a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders.


	3. The Clothing Line

**The Clothing Line**

**World Of Opportunity Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Hairspray.**

**Notes** Good golly! I almost completely forgot about this story. Thanks to Mauelmusical14 for always being on my case about updating and for the idea for this subplot. Haven't quite figured out how it will fit with the rest of the story but I hope you all enjoy. I promise not to take so long to update this story in the future. In the meanwhile please check out my recently posted Annie Fics **Forever Changed** and **Just A Girl From Jersey City**

Edna Turnblad had an idea but wasn't sure how well it would work. One evening at dinner she decided to bounce it off her husband and her daughter.  
>"What do you think of me designing a clothing line for plus sized women?"<p>

Tracy's grin was a mile wide. " I think that's a great idea Mom. What would you call it?"

"Haven't given it much thought yet but I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Certainly. I will help you out with this in between Corny Collins rehearsals. Do you want me to talk to my friends at school to see if they want to help too?"

"Yes. The more people that can help us out the better."

"I can also try to talk to Mrs. Vontussle She's always up on the latest fashion trends."

Edna rolled her eyes. She didn't like Velma Vontussle very much. "All right."

The next day in the lunch line she talked to Amber.

"My mom is thinking of designing a clothing line. Do you and your mom want to help us?"

"I can try to help when I can.. after Christmas I will be so swamped with my college auditions. I will talk to my mom and see if she wants to help too."

Once they sat down at the table with their friends. Tracy mentioned the same thing to Penny.

Penny shook her head enthusiastically. "Sure. I'd love to help and my mom will likely definitely want to help too."

Tracy looked at Seaweed. "Does Little Inez know anything about fashion?"

"A little. She's really good at drawing though so I'm sure she could come up with some awesome clothing designs."

"Super! " Tracy was so excited that her friends were so willing to help her mother with her new enedeavor. She only hoped Mrs. Vontussle would agree to help out as well.

"When are we going to be meeting to talk about this?" Amber asked.

"My mom wants to have our first initial meeting on Saturday morning at 10am at my house. Does that work good for you guys?"

Her friends nodded.

"Great!"

**Note: ** As I said I am not sure what direction this subplot will go in. Suggestions would be lovely. Thanks!


	4. Mother Daughter Conflict

**Mother Daughter Conflict**

**World Of Opportunity Chapter 4**

Sadly this story will end here. I am have had and continue to have a difficult time developing the plot. Thank you all for your feedback. I own no Hairspray characters

Tracy was so excited her mother was starting her own business and was even happier that she had brought her and her friends on board to help her promote her clothing. She did have the occasionally worry that working with Velma Von Tussle would not work very well knowing how controlling she was.

One Saturday afternoon Tracy and Amber we helping with poster designs for the clothing line to submit to local newspaers. Tracy noticed her friend looked a bit dirstracted.

"Are you okay Amber?"

Amber shook her head.

"What' s wrong?"

Amber looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm just so frustrated with my mom! She doesn't seem to understand how important dance is to me."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yes, my choice of career path doesn't seem to satisfy her. She would rather see me study TV production so I can get a job at the studio after I graduate."

"That may not be so bad, Corny could be a really good mentor."

"I don't want to stay in Baltimore though. My mom doesn't seem to get the fact that I want to start over some place fresh."

"You won't even come back to visit?""

"Only during the holidays. I'm planning on moving to New York or Boston… it will depend on where I get into conservatory."

"It could be really expensive to live on your own though. 

"I'm sure I can rent a studio apartment with other college students."

"I thought freshmen usually lived on campus."

"Well I'm gonna do some research once I get accepted and see if there's any way I can get off campus housing.. I'll work two jobs to pay the rent."

Tracy really admired Amber for how she'd turned her life around after her embarrising showing at the Miss Teenage Hairspray pagent the year before.

"When are your auditions for the conservatories?"

"The one in Boston is January 20th and the one in New York in January 27th."

"Are you nervous about them"

"Only slightly."

"I think you should try to talk to your mom again. Try to get her to see things your way."

"She won't listen to reason."

Tracy hugged her friends tightly. "Don't worry Amber. Everything will be okay."

That night after dinner Amber decided to approach her mother.

"Mother, I think we need to talk."

"About what darling."

"College"

Her mother looked up from her newspaper. "I thought we already came to the determination that you were going to stay around here and study TV production. Corny has already offered you a wonderful internship."

Amber sighed "No, Mother. That's what you want me to do. Not what ** I ** want to do!"

"Oh and I suppose you want to dance for a living? You won't make much money with that. I want you to be able to have a stable living situation Amber."

Amber blew her bangs out of her eyes in utter frustration. " Baltimore is a great place to grow up mother but it's time for me to spread my wings. I have auditions lined up for after Christmas at conservatories in Boston and New York."

"You really want to make a living out of dancing?"

""It's possible mother. I can either double major in education or business. I want to either teach kids ballet or open my own studio."

"I still think you should stay here and study TV production. You can commute to school and as I told you Corny has offered you a wonderful internship."

Amber was starting to get angry.

"Mother. You're not even listening to me! I don't want to go to school in Balltimore!"

"Amber Jane Von Tussle why are you so stubborn?"

Amber started to leave the room in rage. She spun around on her heels and hissed

"You're the stubborn one Mother."

Once she got to her bed room she slammed her door behind her , threw herself on the bed and started to cry.

"I hate Baltimore! I can't wait to leave." She muttered to herself.


End file.
